battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Under No Flag
Under No Flag is the second singleplayer War Story featured in Battlefield V. It is played through the eyes of Billy Bridger, a London-based criminal given a second chance and recruited into the Special Boat Service by George Mason. The pair, along with a unit of similarly roguish personalities, is tasked with destroying Luftwaffe air bases in North Africa, 500 miles behind enemy lines. Players have the choice of attacking key objectives with surgical strikes and getting out fast, or wreaking havoc by stealing enemy Stuka dive bombers and using them to take out the objectives.https://www.ea.com/en-gb/games/battlefield/news/war-stories-under-no-flag Along with Prologue, This chapter is available to play in the Play First Trial for EA and Origin Access Basic.https://www.ea.com/games/battlefield/news/ways-to-play-early Plot In 1940, British Prime Minister Winston Churchill, after the evacuation at Dunkirk, issued an order to reinvent the fighting man, to "prepare hunter troops for a ''butcher-and-bolt ''reign of terror". These units would become the Special Air Service and the Special Boat Section, both formed from unorthodox units, not belonging to the ranks of conventional warfare, instead formed from criminals and misfits. Crossing Lines In London, notorious criminal Billy Bridger is arrested for armed robbery, arson, assault, and criminal use of explosives, placing him in solitary confinement. However, George Mason, an officer, offers him to a unit he is creating, the Special Boat Section, as it is in line with Bridger's persona. Initially, Bridger refuses, but asks what kind of unit it is. Mason asks him if likes the seaside in reply. Later, a British warship deploys Bridger, Mason, and two soldiers behind enemy lines in a rainy Africa. On the way, they split in teams of two, and encounter their main objective, the Stuka aircraft. Bridger and Mason conduct reconnaissance in a nearby Luftwaffe airfield. The two then head to the airfield to destroy the aircraft with conventional bombs and Bridger's "safecracker specials", but the results become mixed: Mason's targets were destroyed, but Bridger's "special" did not explode as the Stuka begins taking off, dropping the bomb. With Bridger's bomb failing to explode, Bridger begins attacking the midair Stukas using Flak 38 emplacements. Butcher and Bolt Destroying the aircraft was a success, but Mason was wounded, prompting an argument. A German encounters them, but they tie him and stuff him in a trunk of a Kübelwagen as they head for another airfield. However, Bridger needs to destroy Luftwaffe supplies and radar stations on his own and give Mason some first aid in a bunker. Upon entering the bunker, Bridger finds some first aid, and attempts to radio the warship for immediate evacuation. He then immediately returns to Mason after destroying the supplies and radars. Onslaught While the destruction and first aid was successful, Mason encounters a huge amount of German armor and infantry, which was a result of radioing the boat. Upon escaping, Bridger regrets what he did and his uselessness, but Mason encourages him to keep fighting, as he is known for trying his best on robbing banks, and wants to bring that attitude to destroy the chasing Germans. With no escape, Bridger and Mason begin to set up defenses and destroy German armor, infantry, and aircraft with all equipment at their disposal, even while singing "It's a Long Way to Tipperary", until the British warship answers to Bridger's response and attack all incoming German forces, rescuing the pair. After the grueling defense, Bridger and Mason plan to attack Greece, stating the "summer is beautful at this time of the year", as well as German defenses ready to be destroyed. The SBS would continue to fight in Greece, Italy, and mainland Europe until 1945. Churchill's "butcher and bolt" principle became well known to the world, and it became the standard of today's special forces units around the world. In the epilogue, the German trapped in the Kubelwagen remained trapped indefinitely. Challenges Crossing Lines *Destroy all explosive barrels *Shoot down the enemy planes planes without getting hit *Get to the hangar undetected Butcher and Bolt *Destroy all objectives using Lewes bombs *Destroy all objectives using a plane *Disable all alarms Onslaught *Destroy a plane using only a hand weapon or gadget *Destroy a ground vehicle using only a hand weapon or gadget *Kill 5 enemies while Billy is singing Gallery Battlefield V Under No Flag 1.jpg Battlefield V Under No Flag 2.jpg Battlefield V Under No Flag 3.jpg Battlefield V Under No Flag 4.jpg Under No Flag Trailer 01.png Under No Flag Trailer 02.png BF5 Under No Flag Trailer 01.png| BF5 Under No Flag Trailer 02.png| BF5 Under No Flag Trailer 04.png| Trivia *The recruitment process of Bridger to join Mason's unit is similar to the urban legend of how David Stirling, the founder of the Special Air Service, called Paddy Mayne to join the SAS. *The fourth Chapter, Defying The Odds, brings Butcher and Bolt as a multiplayer map called Al Sundan, released on 27 June 2019, with the airfield available as an objective and spawn when captured (similar to Hamada's G flag) and the battles occur in the marshlands. *Stukas can be stolen from the airfield in Butcher and Bolt and used. References de:Unter keiner Flagge Category:Levels of Battlefield V